of empty boxes and brittle hands
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Ellos no son normales. Ichigo/Rukia.


.for sure. Sighs esto es para ti –dulce- un poco raro, awkward maybe, pero único, como él solo. Ante todo y para siempre.

.of empty boxes and brittle hands. .

.

.

Pleasure.

.

.Rukia siempre había pensado que lo suyo con Ichigo iba "un poco más allá". Remoloneaban y se tocaban cuando anochecía, pero nada guarro, obsceno o erótico. No, qué va. Era una relación a centímetros de distancia, lenta y de certeza mínima. Distinta y, en esencia, igual a todas las demás relaciones. Sin embargo, Rukia acariciaba a Ichigo a través de la fina pared de su armario, con el pijama de conejitos rosas pegado al cuerpo, empapado en sudores y anhelos, mientras Ichigo mira el techo y desea —un poquito— que Rukia empaquete su vestimenta infantil, se desenfunde su traje de piel y huesos para poder acariciarle el alma, pero superficialmente, con sumo cuidado. Y justo cómo si estuviera tocándola de verdad, Ichigo Kurosaki extiende su mano hacia el armario, y desea, mucho, mucho, que Rukia se deshaga como un caramelo bajo la lengua, se desmenuce y desprenda dulzor amargo, que se quite el cuerpo, y que adore su corazón lleno de suspiros y palabras escritas con tinta china en la oscuridad.

Pero todo es demasiado difícil. El viento (dicen ellos), las turbulencias de sus idas y venidas, irresponsables e intrínsecas, acaban por socavarlos a ambos. Los hunde en la miseria más absoluta, descorazonadora y hermética, sin probabilidad de salir de ella, respirar un poco de aire y decir "me gustas". Por qué se gustan. Vaya, todos los que tengan ojos saben que detrás de la camaradería y ese "buen hacer" del que presumen, las ganas de tomarse de las manos y respirarse mutuamente está ahí. Persistiendo, burbujeándoles bajo la piel, constriñendo sus almas y enajenando sus metes. Un sonsonete turbador, el aleteo de un pájaro en el alféizar de una ventana que no quiere abrirse. En suma, circunstancias, trabas en el camino de lo carnal. De acariciarse bajo la mesa, o besarse hasta no saber dónde empieza uno y termina el otro, tocar con las yemas de los dedos un pasado demasiado espinoso y un futuro escondido entre pliegues de camisetas demasiado anchas, helados y un poco de pensamiento desvanecido.

Porque piensan que quieren_ un poco de esto y de aquello_, que tal vez fuera más sencillo hablar y soltar esas palabras que a ella se le quedan atascadas en la garganta y que él, guarda celoso dentro de sus huesos. Que cuando se marcha para escapar a la realidad de tener a Rukia tan cerca y no poder hablarla como quisiera, para perderse en el fragor de la batalla, no sentir y pensar que sólo cuando sea capaz de tocar el cielo de un salto, y cortarlo por la mitad, podrá acercarse a ella y susurrarle algo en el oído.

O gritarla._** Que la quiere**_.

Porque oye, eso de _"más que amigos, menos que amantes"_ pues cómo que los enerva a ambos, muy profundamente. Es molesto. Escuece. Y Renji piensa que Ichigo es demasiado estúpido cómo para darse cuenta de esas cosas tan _"mariquita"_, que luego le dice a voz en cuello, mirándole con odio fraternal. Porque él es así, brusco y enervante, como la cerveza. Y, ¿sabes? A Ichigo Kurosaki, le agrada la cerveza. Por eso a veces piensa que Renji es como su hermano mayor...mediano, lo que sea. Alguien a quien contarle lo que le ronda por la cabeza sin edulcorarlo, sin tener que preocuparse de resultar demasiado burdo o imperfecto. Se entendían. Se comprendían aún y a pesar de que Ichigo era como una caja de bombones vacía...alguien se lo había comido desde dentro, dejándolo hueco, vacuo.

Rukia.

Rukia lo había destripado sin prisa pero sin pausa, no con las manos—esas que son blanquitas y pequeñas, con agujeros, betas doradas cómo alas de mariposa—, ella era más de besos crudos y palabras cortantes, ademanes severos y miradas tajantes que, poco a poco, lo habían ido desgastando, hasta dejar una cáscara lisa y perfecta. Cómo cuando los gusanos se desprenden del caparazón dejando las pálidas crisálidas adheridas a los muros de ladrillo.

Ichigo deja de pensar un momento. Se levanta y enciende la luz de la mesita de noche con manos embotadas, torpes. Hace un _"tuptup"_ con los dedos llenos de callos en la madera hueca, hasta que da con el interruptor y lo pulsa. La luz pálida de la bombilla le ciega durante un momento, suelta una maldición, y a coro, otra se escucha dentro del armario.

Ichigo se sobresalta, se agarra a la colcha y se muerde la lengua cuando las manos de Rukia le acarician la espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Se encoje y respira fuerte, la mano de ella le acaricia, arriba, luego abajo, arriba, abajo.

_1..._

_1... ._

_Cómo si fuera un baile._

—Oe —suena débil.

Ella le mira sin comprenderlo del todo, se agacha a su lado y le mira a los ojos.

—Esta noche no hay mariposas en la ventana —luego se desliza en el vacío y besa a Ichigo con los labios entreabiertos, exhala su aliento caliente en su boca mientras se choca con su caja torácica, y el pulso tórrido, húmedo y acompasado baña el silencio casi cantando. Ichigo solo gruñe un poco y le devuelve el beso a la shinigami. (—Sabes a chocolate —pero no lo dice, se lo queda dentro y lo incuba durante tres segundos, luego se lo guarda en el bolsillo con cuidado.)

La mano está ahora en su vientre, ombligo, goma del pantalón… (Se pierde dentro del pijama) Ichigo solo quiere concentrarse en la caja vacía que está "_un poco más lejos_". Pero Rukia llega antes, y le empuja con el puño pequeño... la mano, como sea. Pequeña, quebradiza. Contra el suelo y con el sabor salado de las lenguas, los labios los dientes, y el camino húmedo de las manos de ella en él, el golpeteo y los gañidos pasándose de uno a otro entre palabras entrecortadas, susurros contra la camiseta de él, jadeos y estrellas bajo los párpados cerrados.

—Rukia… —siente que ya no pude más.

—Umm —ella jadea y muerde la piel de Ichigo, sobre el esternón, la camiseta está en el suelo y la caja yace con vacía laxitud, las manos de Rukia siguen quebradizas.

(—Quieres que te diga una cosa. Pero como soy un poco tímida no puedo decirlo —hace rato que los botones de su pijama están desperdigados en el suelo. Pero no le importa mucho, al fin y al cabo, Ichigo se asegura de quitárselos con la boca, y uh, eso es excitante.

—Tú eres la que no quiere hablar. Eh, quítate los pantalones —es una demanda, urgente y entrecortada. Rukia sigue tocándolo. Despacio y caliente. Cada latido es una caricia, pero no sabe de matemáticas, por eso empieza a contar otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez... _Ichigo quiere morirse._)

—Rukia… —es un ruego.

—Ichigo —y está desnuda.

En alma.

El cuerpo está aún en el armario.

Kon duerme.

Y ellos permanecen en silencio, besándose.

—Quiero follarte.

Rukia no contesta. Le besa más fuerte, respira contra su cuello a la vez que se arrepiente de haberse desnudado, se ha quitado su vestido de piel y hueso, está indefensa y quiere que Ichigo se la coma entera. Quiere que la toque los labios y la diga cosas bonitas.

(Rukia quiere muchas cosas)

—Y yo a ti —es verdad.

El pelo se revuelve y se mezcla el sudor en silencio, la noche afuera está muerta y el polvo de la habitación es como las escamas de una trucha, brillante y plateado. Ichigo y Rukia están enredados en una densa y eufórica penumbra, los gritos se amortiguan con más gritos, con agua salada y estrellas y dientes que restallan como promesas de futuras batallas.

Él tiene el corazón caliente, perdido entre girones en las manos de ella, que lo mira y lo besa con los labios entreabiertos (Rukia besa bonito y raro), quieren decir _"te quiero"_ pero es trivial, y ellos no son triviales.

Todo acaba cuando la habitación está perdida tan dentro de sí misma que no puede encontrarse, llueve afuera, pero Ichigo piensa que es dentro de Rukia de dónde se escucha todo. El latido de su corazón.

Húmedo.

Continuo.

_Palpitante_.

Ella abre los ojos y se miran. Él con una media sonrisa, ella con la otra mitad.

—Somos amigos —Rukia cabecea y vuelve a besar a Ichigo.

-Umm.

—No hay polillas esta noche —quiere decir que también ha llovido, pero no sabe con certeza de donde proviene el sonido. Está desnuda, muy desnuda. Su piel blanca está llena de motas de polvo, Ichigo quiero contar todas esas motas con la lengua, pero no lo hace.

Asiente ella.

—Somos más que amigos.

Rukia asiente de nuevo y mira a Ichigo de refilón entre las densas pestañas negras.

—Sí.

Rukia (la verdadera, la de alma y esencia) se pone su traje de huesos y piel, de corazón demasiado caliente, se encierra en su coraza tras el armario.

Ichigo se queda quieto, con el alma desnuda y cortada en los brazos lo suficiente como para seguir buscando la caja vacía, con la respiración agitada, porque claro, el sexo cansa mucho. Sobre todo cuando no gritas. Esboza una sonrisa y mira la cama sin deshacer, luego echa un vistazo rápido al suelo desordenado. La alfombra no está.

_Está dentro de la caja._

Dentro, muy dentro, con sus pensamientos. La caja se los ha comido a todos. No queda nada, y tal vez, ahí, es dónde se encuentren las palabras que faltan para sentirse capaz de dar otro paso y decir que, sólo si ella quiere, (sal conmigo). Sé mi novia.

(Son amigos.

Amigos que se quieren.)

Kon sigue dormido con el traje de humano puesto.

En el armario, Rukia se mira las manos del alma. No se sorprende al verlas tal y cómo las recordaba antes de estar con Ichigo. No lo lamente. Pero sabe cómo se encuentran. Cómo deben y deberán ser. Como estuvieron.

Rotas.

Muy rotas.

_Quebradas._

.

.

.End


End file.
